WHAT'S MY NAME
=Über das Album= "WHAT'S MY NAME?" ist Miyavis 7. Soloalbum und gleichzeitigig das 5. Majorstudioalbum. Gleichzeitig ist es auch sein erstes Album seit der Gründung seiner eigenen Firma J-Glam 2009. Es erschien am 13. Oktober 2010 unter dem Label EMI Records Japan . Die Gesamtspiellänge beträgt 58:11 min. Das Album ist außerdem als Digitalveröffentlichung im iTunes Store erschienen. =Tracklist= # WHAT'S MY NAME? - 3:27 min # TORTURE - 2:58 min # A-HA - 4:24 min # CHILLIN’ CHILLIN’ MONEY BLUE$ - 3:01 min # I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, AND I HATE YOU. - 3:24 min # MOON - 3:42 min # GRAVITY - 5:59 min # UNIVERSE - 3:48 min # UNBREAKABLE - 3:59 min # SHELTER - 3:17 min # SUPER HERO (Album Version) - 4:58 min # すてきな みらい ]Sutekina Mirai] - 4:02 min # FUTURISTIC LOVE - 4:52 min # SURVIVE (Acoustic Instrumental ver.) - 3:20 min =Versionen= WHAT'S MY NAME? (Limited Price Edition) * CD WHAT'S MY NAME? (Limited 2in1 Edition) * CD + DVD + MIYAVI BE@RBRICK * Die CD erschien hier gleich mit in der DVD Hülle (keine extra CD Hülle). * Auf der DVD befinden sich Live-Mitschnitte der "Neo Tokyo Samurai Black" Welttour DVD Tracklist: * SURVIVE * コインロッカーズベイビー * おっさん おっさん 俺 なんぼ おっさん * BOOM-HAH-BOOM-HAH-HAH * 21st Century 東京 Blues * 雨に唄えば * WHAT'S MY NAME? * 君にファンキーモンキーバイヴレーション * GRAVITY * 君に願いを * SUPER HERO * エキセントリック大人病 * 胜利のV-ROCK!! * Are you ready to ROCK? * 素晴らしきかな、この世界-what a wonderful world- =Chartplatzierungen= Das Album belegte Platz 26 der Oricon Charts und Platz 33 der Billboard Japan Charts. In den Oricon Charts blieb es für 3 Wochen. Die Single 'Torture' erreichte Platz 36 der Hot Singles Sales, während 'What's my Name?' es auf Platz 75 der Hot 100, auf Platz 70 der Hot 100 Airplay und 54 der Hot Singles Sales schaffte. =Hintergrund= 2009 gründete Miyavi seine eigene Firma J-Glam im April. Im Juni wurde "Super Hero" als neuer Song auf seiner offiziellen Myspace-Seite veröffentlicht. Im September eröffnete der Internationale Fanclub. Im September startete Miyavi seine weltweite Tour "''Neo Tokyo Samurai Black 2009/2010". ''Im Dezember unterschrieb er einen neuen Vertrag mit EMI Music Japan. März 2010 folgte die Singleveröffentlichung von "Survive" als erste Single mit EMI via iTunes. Die zuvor unterbrochene Welttour fand Ende März ihre Fortsetzung. Im September folgte die 11. Majorsingle "Torture", gefolgt vom 5. Majoralbum "What's My Name?" im Oktober. Im März 2011 startete er eine neue Welttour mit gleichem Title, "What's My Name? World Tour". =Produktion= CD * Alle Songs geschrieben von: Miyavi * Gesang & Gitarre: Miyavi * Schlagzeug: Bobo * Keyboard: coba84 (Track 7) * Shekele: Yoshio "Tony" Kobayashi (Track 3) * Produzent: Miyavi * Co-Produzent, Aufnahme, Gemixed & Gemastered von: Toshikazu Yoshioka (lively up co.ltd/BohQun) * Aufgenommen in: Studio Sunshine, Presence Studio, Nasoundra Palace Studio, unterstützt von: Koji Maruyama , Gemixed & Gemastered in CF4000 Studios DVD / Neo Tokyo Samurai Black Tour * Produziert von: Miyavi * Gesang & Gitarre: Miyavi * Schlagzeug: Bobo * Keyboard: coba84 TOKYO * Tour/Produktionsmanager: Spike Minami (Firehorse66) * Bühnenmanager: Manatsu Inaba * F.H.O. Ingenieur: Shu Yoshida (Hibino) * Monitoringenieur: Takeshi Ozawa (Hibino) * Lichtdesigner: Ichiro Suzuki (Energy) * Livefotografie: Ryota Mori * Kostüm: Tsuyoshi Takahashi (A/M) * Promoter: Fumihiko Takahashi (H.I.P) LA/NY * Tourmanager: Aaron Dixon * Bühnenmanager: Spike Minami (Firehorse66) * F.H.O. Ingenieur: Hiroyuki Sanada * Merchandise Director: Anderson Altieri * Merchandising: Nylon Merchandising LLC * Transport: Kenneth Choate * Livefotografie: Williams Hames (LA), Mayumi Nashida (NY) * Kostüm: Tsuyoshi Takahashi (A/M) * Buchungsagent: APA * Tourpromotion: Kaori Hayashi, Sebastien Goode (H.I.P.) * Audioaufnahme: Ryoji Hata/Hiroyuki Sanada (NY), Sadaharu Yagi/Hiroyuki Sanada (LA), Takeshi Nagano/ Toshikazu Yosioka (lively up co.ltd/BohQun) * Kameramann: Kiyoaki Hashimoto, Yoshiaki Uchiyama, Kazuhiko Tanaka, Hikaru Yasuda, Hiroki Matsui, Yasuaki Fujinami, Motohiko Tani, Atsushi Numata, Takeshi Fukunaga, Masao Kimura (Pandalira); Fumiyuki Yanaka (kukuru inc.) * On-Line Editor: Ryosuke Tsukiji (Maruni Studio) * MA Ingeniuer: Yasuhito Izutsu (Maruni Studio) * Koordinator: Akiko Fujino (Frameworks Films Inc.), Atsushi Numata * Produzent: Fumiyuki Yanaka (kukuru Inc.) * Direktor: Masao Kimura (Pandalira) * Produktion: kukuru inc. * künstlerische Leitung: Tomoyuki Yonezu (Femme) * Design: Mariko Kobori * Fotografie: Taka Mayumi (Sept) * Styling: Tsuyoshi Takahashi (A/M) * Haare: Go Utsugi (switch management) * Make-Up: Manami Ishikawa (KiKi inc.) * A&R Direktor: Ou Shimazu (Emi Music Japan) * Vermarktungsleitung: Yurio Shio (Emi Music Japan) * Verkaufsförderung: Yasutaka Meguro (Emi Music Japan) * Internationales Marketing: Spike Sugiyama (Emi Music Japan), Taku Cho (Emi Music Japan) * Artistmanager: Toshiaki Shimizu (J-Glam Inc.) * Artistverbindung: Toshi Yamazaki (J-Glam Inc.) * Management Desk: Yuriko Makito (J-Glam Inc.) * Desk Assistent: Yoshie Umeki (J-Glma Inc.) * Supervisor: Hideyuki Kimura (J-Glam Inc.), Hiroyuki Hirayama (Roll entertainment) * Ausführende Produzenten: San-e Ichii, Ryo Takagi (Emi Music Japan), Takamasa Ishihara (J-Glam Inc.) * Besonderer Dank: Hayato Kasuga (lively up co.ltd), Mari Shimano (Femme), Minako Watanabe (Studio Sunshine), Masatsugu Nagasoe (N.E.W), Natsu, Yuichi Kidokoro (Ca-style), Keisuke Tominaga (Grand Funk), Narue Oka (Medicom Toy), Yudai Hirano (Fuji Teevision Network), Hironobu Nakamura, Mikako Okae (Office Pancho), Motoya Okudaira, Nobukazu Suzuki, Atsushi Hosoda (myspace), Takamasa Sakurai, Kenji Kano (MSC), Yosuke Nishio (Kadokawa Marketing), Ayumi Sugita (Excite), Hiro Hosozawa (H.I.P.), Tomomi Ozaki (PS Company co.Ltd.); everyone at Universal Music LLC, PS Company co.Ltd.; & Fxxkin' Lovely Co-miyaviz. Kategorie:Alben Kategorie:Discographie